


Watchdogs: Haru Edition

by DORTESLOVER69



Series: Shadow Palace Watchdogs [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Breasts, Choking, Cum Swallowing, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Excess Cum, Gag reflex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shido's Palace's Guard Dogs, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORTESLOVER69/pseuds/DORTESLOVER69
Summary: She was always going to be the newbie to the team, missing out on a lot of things that happened before her. That even included the somewhat shifty things the other girls were doing in their spare time inside of the palace. Determined to find out, Haru decides to investigate why there was sounds and vibrations coming from the rooms where the girls had each entered by trying to go into one by herself one day. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat or this time, the thief. Haru is in for the ride of her life behind those closed doors.
Relationships: Dog / Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru / Dog
Series: Shadow Palace Watchdogs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788055
Kudos: 11





	Watchdogs: Haru Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. This story has major things that may trigger people. Please read at your own digression. Tags are put up for a reason. Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> It's been awhile huh? Life gets in the way I suppose. This here will be the last one until the bonus chapter with Morgana gets released. There's still time to figure out who is going to be involved with him. I'll give a hint by saying it's someone in the team who hasn't encountered the dogs in this mini series. The person to guess right will receive a kudo in their story ( if they have one ) or a recommendation shout out from me in my next story. Happy guessing. <3
> 
> Let's finally go out with a bang and get to Haru's version. Enjoy!!~~

Being the last girl party member meant that Haru missed out on a lot of things and was still relatively new to all of this. But she was glad that her abilities could help the team out and actually felt a part of something that was going to make the world a better place. However, with being in this palace on a boat was something else. Not only was the boat huge but the other girls sometimes went off on there own, claiming that they needed a break from the guys. And to top it all off, everyone let the girls do just that. It was very odd to say the least. One time, Haru tried following them and saw many of the girls stand by rooms that somewhat looked like the safe ones the group were using to hide from the shadows and make plans. What was even more odd was the fact a shadow guard was helping the girls by guiding them inside. Haru then noticed that the guard were moving away as soon as the girls of the group were in their designated rooms. The girl placed her ear to the door when the shadow guard had left and heard all sorts of strange sounds coming from inside. They weren’t pained ones but still were highly suspicious. What could be going on in there? 

So one day, Haru was finally going to see what the fuss was about and promptly remembered what the places the girls went to during their mysterious hours of not being in the group. But Haru didn’t want to be in one where a girl had been previously for a various of reasons. Luckily, she found a room that the other ones in the female party didn’t pick before and waited for a guard to usher her into the room. Finally after a few seconds, a guard came up to her and guided the girl into the room by opening up the door. The shadow figure told her that this was the high class suite and that two guests were going to be in the same room as her. A bit of panic washed through Haru when she heard that but it was too late as the guard grabbed the girl and pushed her in. There was no turning back now.

As Haru was lightly shoved into the room, she heard a sound of a door locking and the same operative shadow figure telling her that she could go free once the others in the room with Haru were completely satisfied with her. As Haru was trying to figure out what that meant and why the other girls in her group were visiting these types of rooms on a daily basis, she spotted the other two that were mentioned. Both of them seemed to be the same type of dogs that they all met throughout the palace although one breed seemed to be larger than the other. The dogs then saw Haru at the entrance, clearly interested in the girl, and started to walk towards her. As they reached their destination, the medium dog drew it’s snout towards Haru’s clothed crotch and placed it there for awhile before retracting it to allow the larger dog to do the same.

Haru gasped and blushed at the sensation, somewhat figuring out what the two had in store for her. The realization that the other girls in the group were....having _**SEX**_ with dogs, no less, when they had said that they all needed to split up was both shocking and somewhat a thrill. She finally had figured out what those noises and shaking movements that she had heard and spotted that one time were finally. And that she herself was finally not going to be the odd one out anymore. But Haru needed to be undressed for that and started to give a strip tease. The two dogs in response didn’t mind a show before things really got started as the two looked at Haru with lust in their eyes.

First, she got rid of her frivolous hat, cravat, mask, purple colored gloves, and accessories. All those items got thrown away from the girl, randomly landing on the floor below. Haru then undid the buttons to her pink in color clothed chest window and pulled the fabric back, now showing her lacy bra and the huge sized breasts underneath it, threatening to spill out any second. Still blushing, she then removed the whole upper clothing she was wearing by raising the fabrics over her arms and then her head until the delicate but also seductive red bra was the only thing that covered the top of the still embarrassed girl. Haru then reached around her back and undid the clasps of her underclothing, letting the bra fall free of her shoulders in one fell swoop. Her chest, now free from the confines of the cage that it was put in, popped out, clearly a lot bigger than what was seen already when Haru had the breast window. The two mounds jiggled, wiggled and bounced every time the girl had moved which caught the interest of the two dogs still seeing Haru strip off her clothing. They liked what they saw and couldn’t wait until the girl was fully naked before them. 

Haru blushed once again before reaching down to take off her black colored loafers and matching leggings, placing them onto the same piles as her other things on the carpeted floor. Now the only things that weren’t bare was her lower main body. A soft metal clink was heard in the room as Haru took off her belt that was holding up her dark purple colored shorts and let it fall to the floor near the other articles. She then gripped the bottoms and slowly removed them off of her lower body until the girl had stepped out of them entirely. Now, the only thing left that was covering Haru’s body was her red lacy bikini that had matched her previously discarded bra. Blushing once more, Haru bent down and slowly removed her panties, giving the two dogs a show before moving the bikini all the way down that it pooled by her feet.

Haru then stepped out of them, threw the underwear away from herself and then looked towards the two dogs that was silently watching the girl giving them a strip tease. They both stared at her now naked form with a high interest and lust, signaling that Haru was the best without any clothes on. Haru wanted to hide her naked body as she still was blushing throughout this and the intense looks from the dogs only heightened the feeling of wanting to cover herself. Soon as she even tried to use her hands however, small barks of disapproval from the dogs prevented her from doing so. After drinking in Haru’s naked form some more with the girl in question blushing up a storm and squirming in her spot, the dogs motioned with their heads for Haru to get upon the bed that was in the room. The furniture itself was big enough to have all three of them on it with room to spare.

Finally understanding in what she was supposed to do, Haru padded towards the destination that she was suggested by the dogs to go now. She then climbed up and then laid her naked body on the three person sized bed. Her head was against the headboard while the rest of her was sprawled on top of the bedding. Her legs moved, spreading far apart and her arms now were on either side of the bed, preparing herself in what was going to happen. Haru happened to spot the medium sized dog first as it jumped onto the bed and made its way to where Haru was located. The dog settled in-between Haru legs as it’s full weight came in contact with the other body below it. Haru shivered in delight and anticipation as fur met with her bare skin. The dog’s head lined up with Haru’s own as the mouth hovered over the girl’s lips. Warm breath and panting escaped the dog as it’s tongue started to peek out from it. Haru looked towards the dog and it’s mouth that was going to be on hers in a moment and smiled saying,

_**“It’s enchanting to meet you sir~~. *giggle*”.** _

That’s all that the dog needed to hear before it went all the way. Poking at the girl’s entrance to her mouth, the dog went to open Haru’s lips with it’s long wet tongue. The girl underneath complied with Haru opening up her mouth. With this, the dog’s tongue slipped into girl with ease. Haru felt a tingling sensation when her own tongue was met with the foreign one currently shoved into her wet cavern. This made unfamiliar soft sounds come from her vocal cords as the dog continued to have itself in her mouth. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Haru closed her eyes in the process and let her instincts take over. Her arms reached out and enveloped the dog’s back as they both lost themselves in the moment, pulling each others bodies closer together. Haru’s own tongue then danced with the dog’s own as they continued to French each other. After the girl suckled on invading tongue and made squelching sounds that both could hear, the dog on top of Haru decided that this was a reaching a good stopping point and was completely satisfied with making out with the girl underneath it.

Getting out of Haru’s embrace with ease and making the girl’s arms go back where they were previously, the dog pulled it’s tongue out of Haru’s mouth and past her lips. A loud wet popping sound could be heard as it removed itself from the wet confines of the girl’s face. Haru’s eyes reopened and she found herself staring at a thin line of saliva that trailed down from her mouth and then connected to the dog’s own, evidence of what had just occurred. She felt her face heat up as the realization had hit her finally. She had just experienced her first kiss and made out with a dog. Haru never would had thought this would be the way that it would happen but it had felt amazing. And she would get to experience it again, this time with the larger sized dog.

Haru wiped her face free from the shared saliva, thus breaking the trail that had formed and then spotted the medium sized dog jumping off the bed to let the larger sized one be on it instead. The large dog went up to Haru like the other dog did, preparing itself to start making out with the girl underneath it. The girl said her same line that she said to the medium dog before the larger one closed the gap to Haru’s face. Poking at the girl’s entrance to her mouth, the dog went to open Haru’s lips with it’s long wet tongue. The girl underneath complied and invited the dog to go into Haru by opening her mouth once again. With this, the dog’s tongue slipped into the girl with ease. Haru’s own tongue then danced with the dog’s own as they continued to make out with each other. After the girl suckled on invading tongue and made squelching sounds that both could hear, the dog elongated it’s own appendage and snaked it down the girl’s throat. Haru gagged on the tongue before relaxing the wall of her esophagus and wind pipe, letting the dog go even deeper into her body.

A small part of Haru liked the sensation of choking on the tongue currently shoved down her, producing more not so unfamiliar soft sounds anymore to escape her once again. Reaching a good stopping point, the dog was satisfied and pulled it’s tongue out of Haru’s throat, mouth and past her lips. A loud wet popping sound could be heard as it removed itself from the wet confines of the girl’s face just like the other dog had done. Haru’s eyes saw another thin line of saliva that trailed down from her mouth and then connected to the dog’s own, evidence of what had just occurred. She felt her face heat up even though this had happened with the medium dog not so long ago. It was going to take some time to get used to and Haru thought that there was probably going to be some more making out by the time the two dogs had their fill of her.

The large dog continued to be on the 3 person sized bed with Haru and then was accompanied by the medium dog as the other had jumped on the bed once again. Both of their eyes looked over to Haru’s giant chest, interested in the breasts and also the hardening nipples that were protruding out thanks to the cool air and what had happed previously. Sensing their stares and what they had in mind for her, Haru fondle her chest before motioning the two other towards her by saying,

_**“It’s so cold sirs. I need something to warm them up~~ *giggle*”.** _

That caught both of the dogs attention as they moved closer to Haru so that so that the head areas of the dogs were in line with the girl’s bare chest. The medium dog was stationed at Haru’s right breast and the larger one was located at the girl’s left breast. Haru saw her torso heaving up and down from her erratic breathing and also each of the two dogs mouth and tongue, preparing to do something in that area. Licking and lapping could be felt as both of the two dogs tongue covered Haru’s breasts. She arched her back in pleasure from the sensations and let out louder soft sounds that turned into full-blown moans from her vocal cords.

All of this was just from a wet rough tongue from a couple of dogs but it felt absolutely wonderful. Haru then had went back to closing her eyes as she lost herself to the pure bliss of having her breasts licked by two powerful wet tongues, occasionally hitting her sensitive nipple in the center of each breast. Haru’s face also was heating up because it was getting too much for her to stay in control even though she wanted to watch. When closing her eyes Haru didn’t see the dogs stopping their ministrations or even feel them stop since she was still riding her high. 

The dogs now seeing Haru’s hard and bare nipple, went towards their assigned one and encased the nerved bundle into their mouths. Teeth grazed the nipples before each of the dogs bit down gently and then swiftly pulled the nerve upward with the dog’s head, making Haru underneath give out a sharp gasp and a throaty moan. Not knowing that this was going to happened hurt more than the action itself which was a good thing. Who knew a little pain in this would make her feel so good? It was pure heaven and Haru had to thank these two dogs that her on top of her for this.

Panting from the newly discovered sensation, Haru opened up her eyes again looked down as both of the dogs released the girl’s nipples, teeth marks indented into them and saliva drenching the area and rolling down some parts of her breasts. After blushing at the sight, Haru then looked towards the dogs to see what they wanted to do with her next. She spotted them looking at each other in a certain area and then back at Haru. The vicinity in question was a place that contained a small red stub poking out of the dogs reproduction shaft right by their balls. The dogs kept looking at the areas of the other and then at Haru, signaling what to do next. She finally understood in what they wanted her to do and she said in response,

_**“Apologies in advance sirs. This is my first time doing this~~ *giggle*”.** _

She had to not only get their cocks out of their shafts but also to give them a hand job. Deciding going towards the smaller sized dog would be better for her first time doing this, she went towards the more safer option between the two. Haru clumsily started to stroke and rub the medium dog’s stub, coaxing it’s cock out inch by inch until the whole thing placed itself into her hand. It felt firm but fleshly at the same time. Not all what she expected as Haru thought cocks felt more like stainless steel, more robotic in nature. This did not and knowing that made her a little happy. The cock felt more real and down to earth which made the girl currently still giving a hand job at ease. She finally stopped her ministrations when a stream of pre-cum shot out of the cock that was in her hand. One down, one more to go. 

Haru then went to the larger dog and now expertly coaxed it’s cock out. She felt the same thing as the medium dog’s cock but it felt slightly more thick and heavy. Not to mention a little bit longer than the other dog’s own penis. Haru once again stopped her ministrations on the larger dog’s cock when it also shot a stream of pre-cum out. She took a step back and admired her handy work. First she had felt a penis, now it was time for her to see one up close and personal. Actually, she was able to see two cocks, both different yet pleasing in certain ways.

The medium sized dogs was smaller but not too much than the other as it still was a good eight or nine inches. It was a dark pink in color and it gleamed with sweat and pre-cum, spurting now and then. To Haru, it was really pleasing and not at all what she expected. She still blushed seeing one though as it was her first time her virgin eyes met a cock face to face. Next, she then looked at the larger dog’s penis. It was bright red in color and about ten to eleven inches in length. It was also thicker and more triangular in shape than the medium dog’s cock. It still was leaking fluid like the other one though. That was a similarity that they both shared when presented to Haru.

The dogs then looked between their erected cocks and then Haru’s lips, signaling in what to do next. And the girl in question understood what was supposed to happen and wasted no time going towards the two dogs. Haru decided to suck the medium dog’s cock first as it would be more easier to handle in her mouth and awaiting throat than the larger one. Pushing her lips to the tip of the cock, she gave loving kiss and then gave an experimental lick . Which in turn got a small batch of pre-cum on her tongue. The taste was foreign to her but it wasn’t too unpleasant. Actually, the more she had gotten the liquid from the dog, the more she found it delicious. As she kept lapping up the cock and kissed it a few more times, Haru finally took the whole thing into her mouth and throat, sucking hard and hallowing her cheeks. Her tongue tried it’s best to taste the full cock inside of her wet cavern as she kept a steady pace of bobbing up and down. 

After a few minutes of repeating the same actions, Haru felt something shake and then looked up to see the dog standing still for a few moments. She kept on going though and it wasn’t until she felt something hot and sticky rush down her throat to know something did change. The dog had released it’s white hot creamed liquid cum down her now virginless throat and it kept on coming in waves. Haru let out a throaty moan as the pulses kept going and going and swallowed every drop she could take. Finally, there was no more to take into her waiting throat and stomach, prompting the medium sized dog to pull out of Haru’s mouth. The girl’s lips tugged the cock, begging it to not leave so soon. However, there was too much force for Haru to keep the cock in place and soon it left her completely with a loud wet pop sound that the girl would always remember. Breathing heavy and now blushing, she tried to process on what had just happened. She gave a blow job to an animal yet it had felt so good, wonderful even. 

Haru then went over to the large dog and prepared to suck it’s much thicker and longer cock. The dog in question, hearing her silent wishes, pushed the cock into the girl’s waiting lips. As Haru parted them so the dog’s penis could get into her warm wet mouth, the cock sank easily into the cavern. Expertly, the girl licked the tip of the dog’s penis, wanting to taste the animal’s cum and when she did so, found it pleasantly nice just like the medium dog’s own. After being satisfied with the taste of the precum, Haru then took more and more of the cock as the dog kept snapping it’s hips towards the girl’s face. The girl fluttered her eyelashes prettily as she kept servicing the cock in her mouth. Hallowing her cheeks and bobbing up and down her head as she expertly sucked the dog to the fullest, Haru gagged several times from how big the cock was in size. 

But just like before, she didn’t mind the discomfort from her chocking on the cock and found it super arousing instead. Haru then relaxed her throat and focused on the massive genital currently inserted into her lovely wet mouth. The unique taste the cum from the cock that it was producing at the moment was such an amazing taste. Better than the tea she drank every afternoon. Sucking, swirling and swallowing as much cock that she could take into her throat for several more minutes, Haru finally stopped blowing the dog off when she felt the white hot liquid being inserted into her once again. She then released the dog’s cock and it bouncing back as the penis was freed from it’s warm confines that was the girl’s mouth, throat and lips with a loud wet pop sound. Which surely could be heard from all parties involved. That just made it even hotter to Haru, who couldn’t believe she had went this far with both of her current partners. Haru hummed to herself in satisfaction as she waited for what was going to happen next. She laid back down towards the headboard with her legs spread open and arms to the side of her.

The dogs clearly enjoying the blow jobs from Haru then looked at another area of the girl in front of them lying in the same position that she had been in before when they all made out. And that place happened to be the girl’s cunt. It was now time to enter Haru since the foreplay had finally come to an end. The medium dog wanted to go first and jumped down from the bed and then stared at Haru’s pussy, signaling the girl to come closer to the edge of the bed. In which she complied and got up, scooting her body to where the medium sized dog wanted her. She opened up her legs wide and then said,

_**“Here sir. I have a gift for you~~ *giggle*”.** _

Sniffing the the pussy perfumed air a couple of times, the medium sized dog then went towards Haru’s cunt and went straight towards her neither lips, licking long, slow, and sensual. The girl in response to this closed her eyes, felt herself blushing once again, moaned loudly without care and arched her back in pleasure. To her, this felt so good much better than anything she had previously. Haru hummed in satisfaction and squeezed her thighs together as the one at her pussy was doing such a wonderful job. This, oh god did it feel so good. A particular long and hard stroke from the dog’s tongue affected more than the others and Haru then greatly arched her back as soon as the wet appendage swiftly went off her pussy lips in the other direction.

The girl’s whole body shook in pleasure as a small squirt of her cum came out of her cunt and made the dog snap it’s attention to the action that Haru had just did. A whole head and snout had been added against the girl’s pussy as the dog tried to lather up the still squirting cum that was leaking out from the girl, the maw of the animal fit snugly in-between Haru’s thick thighs. The girl placed one of her hands against the dog’s head, urging it to keep going. After a few more sighs, moans, and closed eyes on Haru’s part and licking, sucking, nipping, and hitting the girl’s clitoris many times on the dog’s part, both parties were satisfied. Now it was time to enter Haru’s soaking cunt.

Having it’s goal in sight, the medium sized dog now laid it’s full body onto the girl’s underneath it own. The dogs front paws firmly latched onto the sheets on the bed while Haru’s own hands wrapped around the dog’s taught skinned back. Then she felt the dog’s cock tease her entrance, poking around to find it’s target and after a few tries, the dog shoved it’s cock fully into Haru’s dripping hole. There wasn’t too much resistance because both the medium sized dog and the girl beneath had been fully prepped by everyone’s earlier actions. Only Haru’s hymen caused a little pain and discomfort.

Didn’t mean that the girl wasn’t prone to cry out though. The pain still was real and made her realize that she wasn’t a virgin anymore. Haru had wanted to save herself for a certain someone in the team but now that wasn’t a reality anymore and felt herself crying over that fact. The truth now, without a doubt, was that she had her first time with a dog. Soon however, she didn’t even care anymore as she felt more pleasure than pain now. Haru was now in love with her current partners and it was beautiful. And she couldn’t wait to keep sinning with them again right here and now.

During her internal processing on why she felt pain and had tears in her eyes, the medium sized dog started to move in Haru without warning. In and out, a rhythm started to form and eventually Haru blinked her tears away and rolled her hips in sync with the medium sized dog, moaning and crying out in pleasure. This is what she was missing out on? Haru wished she would had sex sooner because this felt like heaven. Then the medium dog continued to fuck the connected pussy but this time, only shallow thrusts could be felt in Haru. Still, that didn’t stop the girl to be overstimulated and felt a tightening in her belly the more this kept going on. Hitting a secret spot in her cunt over and over again was all it took for that tension to burst and Haru felt herself release an orgasm. The warm liquid sloshed around inside her cunt and it didn’t take long for another helping of cum to enter her, but it wasn’t hers this time.

The medium sized dog stilled and then released it’s white hot cum from it’s cock into Haru’s cunt in three long stretched out times. Thick ropes of it splashed inside of the girl below and filled up her to the brim. After awhile the cock in the girl’s pussy shrank in size and was able to break free of it’s confinements with a firm tug. Out came the dog’s cock along with tons and tons of mixed cum from both parties. Coats of the liquid dripped down Haru’s thighs and then pooled on the floor beneath her body. Sighing in content, the girl looked over to her partner and eyed what had just been in her mere moments ago. The cock, still slightly erect was starting to look very appealing with Haru subconsciously squeezing her thighs together as heat and arousal escaped her pussy. She needed to have that in her again and in time, would do so, just not now as it was the larger dog’s turn to have it’s fun with Haru.

The larger dog, now knowing that it was his turn, jumped down from the bed finally and beckoned Haru with it’s head to signal that she too should join being on the floor. In which the girl nodded and complied, getting off the bed for now and then sat on the floor waiting for further instructions. The larger dog made a motion with it’s whole body, signaling that Haru should be on her hands and knees for this one. It took a few tries to know what the larger dog wanted but Haru finally grasped the situation. Flipping her body over, Haru’s head and stomach were facing down to the ground. Her hands were steadily supporting her body on each side of her on the floor below and her knees were touching the carpet, spread far apart, along with her legs. Her pussy however, was protruding out, making it an easy target for the larger dog to have access to it. 

The dog came over quickly and placed it’s snout onto Haru’s cunt lips to start having sex with the girl underneath. The warm breath sent pleasurable shivers to Haru, causing her to moan loudly in response. The dog then went to Haru’s protruding pussy and took out it’s long tongue and started licking, occasionally hitting her clitoris as well. More cries of pleasure flooded Haru as the sensation on her pussy sent her into a sweaty shaking mess. Her pent up orgasm was tightening in Haru’s abdomen the more the larger dog delved into her vaginal folds and swiped it’s tongue back to Haru’s clitoris. After a few moments and many times that the dog’s tongue went into the girl’s honey pot, the larger dog removed its presence entirely. Haru whined from not having the immense pleasure on her pussy and her insides anymore and actually missed the larger dog’s mouth and tongue, but she also knew what was going to happen next so Haru stopped her pouting for now.

Long, thick and slick with a sizzling heat, Haru gasped as she felt the dog’s cock ghost over her entrance, pre-cum already mixing with her own as it dripped down and into her pussy hole. The girl held her breath as the larger dog’s cock went to enter her body and Haru then expertly tightened her pussy walls around the cock as a rush of heat surrounded her. The dog’s cock kept entering Haru until the whole cock was fitted snugly inside of her pussy. Flushed against the girl’s back, the larger dog finally stopped pushing into the girl underneath and stood there panting, waiting for Haru to adjust to the foreign weight and object on and inside of her since the size was bigger than the last encounter she had. After awhile Haru got used to the huge cock inside of her and the extra weight on her back that she experimentally moved her hips. This in turn prompted the larger dog to start moving in Haru and they finally started to fuck each other senseless. Skin was slapping against skin and sweat poured from Haru from head to toe in waves. It was hard and fast but the great feeling of having the dog’s cock move in and out of her was pure ecstasy. 

Humping like no tomorrow, the dog kept on going and Haru followed suit the best she could but there was only so much she could keep up with and let the larger dog take her on a ride. Haru loved the cock currently snugged into her pussy folds as it continued to tear her up. Not to mention the feeling of tightness in her abdomen that kept on increasing. Just a little more and Haru could unleash her orgasm and the only thing in her mind that could make that happen was the cock inside her pussy walls. Just a little more. Both parties now shaking intensively as the high kept climbing and climbing. After awhile, the larger dog moved slowly but powerfully in Haru as they rode the last of the high and the girl felt deep strokes inside of her pussy. Just a little more and then Haru’s orgasm could break free. They were so close!! The shadow then stopped completely and stilled before loads of white hot ropes of cum splashed in Haru’s awaiting pussy. They kept filling the girl underneath up as Haru once again threw her head back and arched her spine in pleasure, curses and moans escaping her lips in response.

The liquid felt so good in her, with it splashing around inside of her cunt and all that Haru felt right now was bliss. Finally, the larger dog’s cock dislodged itself from Haru’s cunt with a loud POP sound that everyone in the room could hear. Once again, Haru and her partners actually thought it was sexy and turned them all on even more. With nothing to withhold the cum from earlier that was contained in Haru’s pussy, all of it shot out in one big spray. Cum was all over the floor and running down in all directions from the girl’s well fucked body. This was the final straw as Haru was going to unleash her orgasm, all thanks to the cock that was inside of her until just a few minutes ago. Haru felt herself explode from the sensation as visions of white clouded her eyes for a few blissful moments. Her cum blasted out of her pussy and met together with the dog’s cum on the carpet and afterwards, the girl panted heavily, still a little high from the feeling of letting herself go. She had the larger dog to thank for this.

As Haru was tending to herself, the medium dog that was also on the floor jumped back up onto the bed and sprawled itself out, laying on it’s back and showing off it’s now fully erect cock again, clearly turned on by what had just happened. It wanted Haru’s pussy again as one time wasn’t enough. The girl in question finally came out of her high to figure out what the two dog partners wanted her to do next. Haru first looked over to the large dog since they were the ones that were connected just a few moments ago. The large dog kept moving its head towards the medium dog that was lying on its back sprawled out with it’s cock sticking up in the air. This surely was a sign that the dog with the only full erection right now wanted to have Haru on top this time.

_**“Oh! You want me to....Okay sir~~ *giggle*”.** _

Even though the two dogs and her did a lot of sexual things already, Haru still felt herself blush. She had never thought that either of the dogs wanted her to do what they were suggesting she do to them. Crawling back upon the bed, she went over to the medium sized dog laying there and prepared to do the silent request. She knew that her cunt was soaked enough but getting it more lubricated wouldn’t hurt anything. Haru first kissed the dog’s cock with her pussy lips, getting smeared with pre-cum. She then lined up her body with the dog and with it’s straight in the air cock down below her, Haru sank down all the way. The cock now once again fully in her but in a different angle, she started to moved her hips back and forth, grinding on the dog’s own. Haru’s hands in the meantime found her breasts and both of them started to fondle her chest in the same method as her current thrusts and motions, synching them in time.

Moans and curses spilled from her lips as she went through the high and now expertly arched her back as pleasure coursed through her body. Haru then pushed her body close as she could and placed her hands on the dog’s chest. By doing this action, she then was able to wiggle her cunt area back and forth instead of up and down. The medium sized dog underneath couldn’t hold itself back any longer after that and after a few more in time thrusts with Haru, spilled it’s white hot cum into her. Feeling the cock in her starting to semi-soften once again, she got up from her position, felt the cum exit her body in a large stream and waited for further instructions in what to do next.

The larger sized dog got turned on from watching the two and once again sprouted a fully erect cock and joined the two on the bed. Switching with the now spent medium sized dog, the larger one now was the dog who was lying on it’s back with it’s penis flat against it’s stomach. This time, the larger dog motioned with it’s head for Haru to lie on her back on top of the lying dog. In which the girl did as her reaching arms locked behind the dog, settling to it’s fur back. The larger dog in response locked it’s own arms over Haru’s and it’s paws secured the girl’s body, effectivity making sure the girl couldn’t wiggle out out the embrace on accident. Satisfied, the larger dog slipped it’s huge bulging cock into Haru’s folds and pushed in and out, having sex with the girl on top of it. The strokes were so heavy and deep, Haru could feel her breast start to push back and forth due to the sheer magnitude of this deep fuck and she loved every second of it. 

As she still was in the process in getting so wrecked, Haru didn’t see that the medium dog from earlier had gotten it’s full erection back by watching the two others getting it on. Nothing could compare as what was going to happen next as the medium dog jumped up and settled in-between the girl’s thighs. Haru gasped as she felt the medium dog’s cock try to enter her already preoccupied cunt. The girl felt her pussy walls stretch and tear as it tried to let the newly introduced cock into her folds and cried out from pain and pleasure. Surely it wasn’t able to fit in there? Right? As more of Haru’s walls stretched, the more the medium dog’s cock started to enter her until both penis from the dogs were lodged inside of the girl. It was a tight fit but thanks to everyone being wet with pre-cum, the cocks were able to go into Haru all the way. The feeling was strange at first but as Haru was opened even more, the sensation turned into pleasure. As all three of them went in the same swift motion, both Haru and her dog partners released their pent up cum, unloading into Haru’s well fucked and stretched cunt. As they did this, the girl cried out, cursed, and moaned loudly and the two dogs swiftly pulled out of Haru, taking all the cum with them. 

Then the larger dog went down to the floor while the other one stayed on the bed, trying to guide the still high induced Haru to have her head hang off the edge a little, still with lying on her back. Snapping out of her post stupor, Haru nodded her head and went with the medium dog’s instructions in what to do next. As half of her body was dangling over the bed and the other half still on it, Haru saw that the larger dog was come over to her head area and started to make out with her. In which she gladly complied, being hot and heavy with it. She was so into it that the girl failed to notice that the medium dog has once again placed itself into Haru’s thighs and slipped it’s cock into the protruding cunt.

Only then was Haru able to tell what was going on and wrapped her arms to the medium dog’s own front ones as she held on for dear life. The girl’s breasts moved back in forth in a synched time during this as her body was fucked both by tongue and cock. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Haru cried out, moaned and cursed the best she could at this time since something was still lodged inside of her throat and then promptly orgasmed around the medium dog’s cock that was shut up tight in her cunt. The dog fucking Haru then came after that, spilling it’s white hot seed into her once again. Both of Haru’s partners then pulled out of her, already going to their next plan for the girl that they were interested in. Meanwhile, Haru took this time to take a well deserved breather and said,

_**“Wow sirs. You both have a lot of stamina. Hold on a second please and I’ll be right there~~ *giggle*** _

As they heard that, the medium sized dog jumped off the bed and went down to the floor with the larger one. Then, still waiting for Haru to recover, they both went over to a small wooden coffee table that could only fit one person and patiently waited until the girl on the bed could join them. Haru was finally able to gather herself and got off from the bed and joined her partners on the floor, making her way towards the small area that was for her to place her body on. The girl laid herself on the wooden table so that her legs and head were off from it, leaving only her ass and back to be placed there. Both dogs were satisfied with Haru’s position that they too went where they were going to be for this act. The medium dog put it’s paws between where Haru’s shoulders met the start of her breasts and placed the still erect cock into the girl’s warm mouth waiting for the other dog to get in their own position before continuing on.

For the larger dog, it’s plan was to cage Haru’s body by placing it’s paws on the table, effectively holding the girl in place while it’s huge pulsing cock slipped into Haru’s pussy and then waited for the signal to start moving. As soon as Haru had her legs possessively wrapped around the larger dog’s back, they all started to move in sync with one another. The girl’s breasts bounced violently from all of the fucking going on and Haru could feel her arms start to lax onto the table as she let herself get swept up in the high again. This time, the dogs unleased their seed first and then Haru promptly cummed after them. After two loud pops as the dogs cocks broke free of the girl beneath them, they then jumped up back to the bed and waited for Haru to come join them. And the girl did but not before shooting cum from her well fucked cunt and also swallowing the last remaining drop of dog seed in her mouth.

Haru then got up and walked over where the bed was to see the larger dog wanting to be topped just like the other one did a long time ago. This time, the cock was straight up in the air, waiting for the girl’s pussy to descend from above. The girl complied, first grasping the larger dog’s shoulders before lowering her body, lining up her cunt with the dog’s thick cock and then plunged herself down into the waiting heat. As Haru pushed down as far was she could go so far, the two of them started to move in harmony with each other. The girl cursed and moaned as she was overtook by more pleasure since this was an angle that filled her body up more than anything else. But while feeling that high, she failed to noticed the medium dog starting to approach the other two until Haru felt hot breath near her asshole and as soon as it appeared, the dog’s warm breath stopped, only to be replaced by something else. 

A new sensation hit Haru’s backside as a tongue gently placed itself on top of the girl’s gloryhole. Licking and swirling were used first as the dog properly started to rim the girl’s backside in earnest. Which in turned made the entrance a little more easier to move around in, as saliva dripped into Haru from the medium dog’s methods and ministrations. After enough preparations, the tongue slipped into the the girl with ease, causing Haru to sharply inhale as the foreign sensation overtook her senses. The medium dog snaked it’s tongue far and wide into Haru’s backside, it’s mouth and unhinged jaw now sitting comfortably in-between the girl’s ass-cheeks. Moments went by as the medium dog then decided to pull the long snaked tongue out, followed by copious amount of it’s saliva. A wet slurping and a loud pop could be heard when this was done, which surely could be heard by the party involved in all of these sinful acts. Once again, all three were turned on by this.

The tip of the cock hovered over Haru’s back entrance as the medium dog’s body also went on top of the girl’s body underneath. It was at this time where the larger dog gripped it’s paws towards Haru’s hips while the medium dog’s paws grasped Haru’s shoulders. The medium dog’s cock then entered the girl’s asshole in one fell swoop and was able to do so because of the saliva and tongue actions from earlier. Squelches and other sounds were made as the cock snaked inside of Haru’s backside as now all three of them involved started to move in sync to one another. In and out, over and over again, two cocks, one pussy, and one asshole. All getting deliciously fucked. Haru cried out, cursed, moaned and closed her eyes from the super intense sensation before cumming hard inside. As she rode out her high, something else started to be inserted into her cunt and asshole from the two dogs currently hooked to her body. 

It was hard to describe but it felt like a huge ball had made it’s home inside of her cunt and backside and it felt amazing. And with those inserted into her, Haru felt the dogs give one more thrust before the last piece of the cocks finally entered the girl’s fucked holes entirely. Haru sharply gasped and orgasmed from the intense feeling this gave her and her now highly sensitive body. Trapped, her own cum sloshed around the larger dog’s cock inside her, coating it nicely and lubricating it even more than the cock had been previously, resulting in more wet sounds coming from the two that were connected by her pussy. Both of the dog’s cocks were the deepest they could go and Haru felt the animal’s balls rest snugly against her pussy lips and asshole. They all were now balls deep into each other, which made the two dogs give out much slower pushes into Haru’s cunt and backside. The two dogs continued that way until both of them stilled and then unloaded their white hot sticky dog cum into Shiho’s waiting pussy and asshole. Haru moaned, cursed and sharply gasped at the warm liquid that was entering her in long drawn out squirts. 

However, something else was starting to happen. They were still connected but now the medium dog was turning away from Haru’s body as it was done filling the girl’s ass up with cum. Now they were ass to ass and the feeling was still as great as ever despite this new position. Once the cock and knot went down in size though, the dog’s cock and knot came out of Haru’s asshole with a loud wet pop sound, along with tons and tons of while hot cum and saliva. The girl arched her back in pleasure, cummed, whined and whimpered in response to all of this. Satisficed, the medium dog waited until the larger dog was done before going to the final destination.

Still connected, the larger dog mustered up some strength before flipping Haru onto her back to finish this part. The girl hugged the dog’s back and locked her legs around it’s hips to keep it going just a little father before they had to be separated and the larger dog complied, reaching into Haru’s depths in long deep strokes. Next, she felt the larger dog turn away from her but was still connected with the dog’s cock still lodged into her clamped pussy walls. Haru felt herself being tugged and pulled back & forth with her breasts moving in time with the thrusts and retractions.

Finally the circular object dislodged itself from Haru’s entrance with a loud POP sound and out came the larger dog’s cock as well. With nothing to withhold the cum from earlier that was contained in Haru’s pussy, all of it shot out in one big spray. Cum was all over the bed and running down in all directions from the girl’s fucked body. This in turn, caused Haru to orgasm one final time. She felt herself explode from the sensation as visions of white clouded her eyes for a few blissful moments and then her cum blasted out of her pussy, meeting together with the larger dog’s cum on the bed. 

Nearly exhausted, Haru turned her body so that she was lying on her back with her arms and legs spread apart, her chest heaving up and down, and then panted heavily. She did that to give herself a well deserved break and to look over at the two dog’s full sized cocks that had been lodged in her moments ago. Haru noticed the giant ball attached to both of the dog’s cocks but with the larger one’s a little bigger than the medium dog’s own.

But to the girl, both were equally handsome in their own way and she loved both of them very much. Haru then looked at the two dogs and waited for further instructions. The larger dog looked over to the medium sized one before the two looked towards the bathroom area in the room. It look awhile to get the point across to Haru that the dogs wanted to get themselves and their cocks cleaned by the girl waiting for them but eventually the well fucked girl managed to figure it out by saying,

_**“Okay sirs. Let’s get you two and myself cleaned, shall we?~~*giggle*”.** _

All three of them then went towards the bathroom and entered it. The area there was quite spacious, including a three person fit shower tub combination where Haru was going to clean both her and the two dogs with there semi-erects cocks still sticking out. Haru turned on the water and grabbed the soap near her as she showered herself clean, getting all the areas besides her mouth to the way it was before all of this had happened. She then started to clean both of the dog’s semi-erect cocks but as the girl kept on stimulating both of the dog’s genial area, each penis got fully out again. They still weren’t done apparently and were going to fuck in the shower now. All three of them got onto the title floor with the water still pouring down on them as they proceeded to have sex.

The order in which everything got done went with the medium dog first and then the larger one. Haru got face fucked, then wrecked in her pussy and then her ass, leaving her quite exhausted and silently hoped that this was it. Getting up on shaky legs, Haru blushed one final time before rewashing herself and the two dogs that just had their way with her again. Sighing in relief, Haru witnessed the cocks shrinking back into the dog’s shaft and knew that her partners were finally satisfied. The girl then turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with the two dogs following suit. Haru then grabbed a fluffy towel and started to dry herself off before grabbing more towels to also get the dog’s less wet. 

Finally with no water on all three of them, the dogs motioned to the still naked as the day she was born, Haru, to go back into the main room in which the girl complied. The suite had reset itself to make it look like nothing had happened in here which was a silent blessing as the medium sized dog moved it’s head towards the bedsheets, wanting Haru to open the bed up. Confused, the girl did what was asked and moved the comforter away and then looked at the larger dog to see what the next action would be. 

The dog jumped on the bed and then made it’s way underneath the sheets, causing the medium dog to jump up too and join it. They made a space in the bed that could only mean on thing. Haru and the dogs were going to go to sleep now after their long activity. Being tired outweighed Haru’s thought on finally being able to leave this room and complied, climbing into bed with them. The girl laid down in her spot while the dogs moved closer to her and rested their bodies on top of hers. Haru then pulled the sheets over all three of them and then went to sleep, clearly exhausted by today’s event.

A few hours later, the girl rewoke, feeling refreshed and renewed. Haru also noticed that she was sprawled out and the two dogs were nowhere in sight. This must had meant she was now able to leave. The girl got out of the bed and gathered all her outfit, putting everything back on. She then went over to the door and tried turning the handle. Finally, the door opened and Haru was able to go back outside and towards the palace’s entrance to escape until another day. She couldn’t wait to discuss on what had happened to her to the rest of the female party. Now she felt like one of the team.

END

**Author's Note:**

>  _Haru fucks._ **Haru fucks a lot.**
> 
> Quick note in why there isn't going to be any dogs interacting with the girl character that was added in Royal. It's because I have a rule of thumb where I wait until a good year has past before talking about spoilers and Kasumi is a massive walking spoiler so I won't be using her in my fics anytime soon. Thanks for understanding.
> 
> In the original game, Haru was my favorite and still is so she gets special treatment from me ( and I suppose the fans who support her too ). I hoped you all enjoyed the various positions and situations Haru got herself into in this. After this encounter, she's pretty much due to come back to the palace and have sex with those dogs again. There is no doubt. Most of the sex scenes were inspired from browsing pixiv and seeing all of the interspecies sex there, whether it be just comic drawings or animation scenes. There's something there for everyone and aren't just limited to dogs.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was an epic conclusion to the mini series. Be sure to either comment on here or read / comment on my previous works all found on my page. Thanks for going on this ride with me and see you all soon. <3


End file.
